A Time Lord And Lady
by JCL-Tennant-Piper-1985
Summary: The Doctor still regenerates. But in order to prevent her death, the TARDIS changes Rose. She turns her Gallifreyan and into a time lady. Making her the second last of the Doctors kind, if only by default. RoseTen Jack a suprise. SLASH
1. A Time Lord And Lady

A Time Lord And Lady

Rose, she felt as if her brain was going to explode. Her head was killing her; it hurt like nothing she could have ever imagined.

She walked towards the Doctor, leaving the big blue old fashioned police box behind. The heart of the TARDIS showed her everything that ever was or ever could be. It showed her the horrors and joys of past present and future events.

The Doctor watched his young companion and friend, surrounded in a bright blinding golden light. He watched with a mixture of horror and awe.

She to him was a goddess; she always looked like a goddess to him. But currently she truly was in the literal sense of the word term and whole meaning, a goddess.

The TARDIS spoke using Rose as her host "I looked into the TARDIS. And the TARDIS looked into me. I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words, and scatter them over Time and Space, a message to meet myself here."

The Doctor shook his head, hardly believing what she was saying. It was unreal. "I want you safe, my Doctor, protected from the false god."

The Doctor wondered what half she was saying meant. He understood the part of her wanting to keep him safe and the part about the false god.

He listened as she went on "I can see the whole of time and space, every single atom of your existence and I divide them.

Everything must come to dust, all things, everything dies. The Time War ends. How can I let go of this?"

The Doctor was on edge, every word that came out of her mouth sent him reeling. He knew she could not hold the entire time vortex in her for much longer. She was human; humans were by no means equipped to deal with something of that magnitude.

He knew if he did not act and act quickly then she would be dead, that he did not doubt. He would not allow that to happen, even if it were the last thing he ever did.

"I bring life. The sun and the moon, the day and night, but why do they hurt? I can see everything, all that is, all that was, all that ever could be."

She finished before the Doctor quickly took action "My head. It's killing me." That did it that had the Doctor moving to stand in front of her.

He took hold of her and gently brushed aside a lock of hair from her face and told her lightly, but also with a deep sadness under laying his words "I think you need a Doctor."

He knew without a doubt that this would kill him. He knew not even he was supposed have that kind of direct contact with the time vortex. And he was a time Lord.

He knew he would without a doubt regenerate. He just wished it were not happening so soon. He wished he was given more time to explain the concept of what and how regeneration worked, to Rose.

What he did next was something he had wanted to do for some time. He just wished it was on more pleasant and pleasurable terms.

He leaned forwards and cupped her face with the palms of his hands. He then gently captured her lips with his own, in a gentle and loving kiss. It was to be their first and also their last kiss, at least with him in his current body, that is.

He gasped slightly as he felt the time vortex leaving Rose and transferring into him self. He could feel it coursing throughout his entire being, it was overwhelming.

After a few more moments he pulled away. He looked up and was horrified at what he discovered.

The time vortex had left her. But she had not ceased to stop glowing. If anything she was glowing even brighter.

He stared in sheer horror when Rose threw her head back and her mouth opened in a silent scream, as her entire body appeared as if it had caught on fire.

He tried to get closer but the heat radiating of her was tremendous, plus the time vortex that currently flowed through him, had weakened him considerably. He could feel his inner cells wasting away to nothing.

He watched in transfixed horror has Rose's straight blond shoulder length hair shifted into fiery red curls that flowed down her back.

Within seconds it was over. He blinked at the sight that met him, and felt his jaw go slack. For there standing in front of him was a different version of Rose. That did and didn't look like her.

Not a lot had changed, except for the fact; her nose was slightly pointed her cheek bones were slightly higher. Apart from that her features remained the same.

The main changes were to her hair and eyes and even her skin tone seemed to be slightly paler.

Her hair was now fiery red and was in soft bouncing curls that flowed down her back. Her eyes were bright, almost emerald green. No human could ever have eyes of that colour.

Rose had regenerated, but how? She was human, or so he thought. What had the TARDIS done to her? That was what went through the Doctors head.

The Doctor quickly caught Rose as she passed out cold. He quickly, or as quickly as he could manage, carried her into the TARDIS.

He had just entered the TARDIS when he heard someone calling out to him. He turned after putting Rose down on the floor.

He turned to see the last person he ever expected to be alive and running towards him. The person was none other then Jack Harkness.

The Doctor swayed and said weakly "Jack I thought you were dead, I saw you, I saw you die. How can you be standing in front of me?" Jack quickly made his way over to Rose and said "I did as well, apparently I'm not."

He took one look at Rose and gasped. He asked fearfully "what happened to Rose? She looks so different. She does and she doesn't look like Rose. Her features apart from her nose and cheek bones and hair have not changed at all."

He added taking in the Doctor for the first time since he entered the TARDIS. "Doctor are you ok, you don't look so good?"

The Doctor staggered back slightly, and held a hand up silently telling Jack to stay where he was, and not come any closer, when he made to get up and walk towards him.

The Doctor managed to release the time vortex back into the TARDIS. He then staggered back and braced him self against the main console.

He could feel his inner cells breaking down, his body was dieing. He was going to regenerate, it was inventible.

The Doctor gasped and doubled over. "Doctor" Jack called out alarmed." The Doctor gasped out "stay where you are, and don't bloody come closer whatever you do."

Jack turned when he heard Rose starting to wake behind him. He asked "Doctor what's happening to you?"

The Doctor looked up and noticed Rose was a wake he watched as she slowly rose to her feet with Jack's help.

He told them both when he saw he had both Jack's and Rose's attention." I took the time vortex from out of Rose and I took it into my self."

He added when he saw Rose's eyes widen in horror as her memories came back to her at break neck speed and she realised what had happened, or at least the general gist of events.

"No one was ever supposed to touch or see into the vortex, at least of all a human. Not even I can with stand such raw power and knowledge and I'm a Time Lord for Christ sake."

He clenched his teeth in agony as another bolt of hot white agony ripped throughout his entire being, before continuing.

"Because I took the vortex into me, my body is dieing. I don't have much time to explain. But I'll try."

He went on "I'm going to regenerate. Once this body dies completely, I will gain a new body. It is a Time Lord trick; which helps us cheat death."

Jack frowned "I've heard of such a thing happening, but I always thought it was a myth, a mere legend."

The Doctor shook his head "apparently not, seeing as you're about to witness the real thing any bloody time soon, let me tell you that. I can't stop it, it has already begun, I can feel my body dieing, and it is inventible."

Rose shook her head, tears flowing down her face. "But I can't lose you" she said in a distinctive Scottish accent.

Rose's eyes widened and she clamped a hand over her mouth at the sound of her own voice. Jack's eyes widened, while the Doctor looked on knowingly and sadly.

The Doctor explained "you have regenerated Rose. It was the only way the TARDIS could prevent you from dieing. She gave you a new life, and made some adjustments to your genetic biology."

He quickly added "I'll explain more to you later on after I've regenerated. But know this. I'm sorry I never told you sooner about my ability, and now also yours as well, to regenerate."

He added sadly "I never expected to regenerate so soon. But know this, you were both fantastic. I have never and never will regret asking the two of you to travel with me.

I am so glad I met the two of you. You were both fantastic. And you know what, so was I."

He added "I want you to both go on and have wonderful lives, or in your case Rose I suspect multiple lives."

He finished "I love you both." He turned to Rose "I wish I could have explored a closer relationship with you. I think I've been in love with you since I first met you."

Rose let out a sob and choked out in her new accent "I love you too, ever since you first took my hand and told me to run."

Jack had tears streaming down his face, as he watched as the Doctor smiled lovingly and sadly at Rose.

Both Rose and Jack looked on horrified as the Doctor suddenly arched his back and his head fell back and his mouth opened in a silent scream, as his body caught on fire.

They watched as his body burned away and began to shift. They watched in horror as his features began to shift. As his hair began to grow longer on his head and his facial features shifted to resemble someone else.

And as quickly as it had begun it was over. The Doctor straightened and blinked disoriented, before he turned to face his stunned companions.

Jack asked uncertainly "Doctor? Is that really you?" He frowned for a moment as if in thought, before his memory began to return or least some of it.

He nodded confirming that it was indeed him. He frowned and moved his tongue over his teeth, when he noticed how strange they suddenly felt.

He nodded and said "new teeth, well that's interesting."


	2. Two

A Time Lord And Lady

Rose frowned as did Jack, as they took in the person standing in front of them, who they presumed was the Doctor.

He was slightly taller. His hair was longer messy and a lighter shade of brown. Gone were the blue eyes Rose had loved so much. In there place was a set of warm and heart melting brown ones.

He had a light smattering of freckles on his undeniably younger face, paired with smaller ears and a slightly smaller mouth and nose.

He was less broad shouldered and he appeared to be thinner then his pervious self had been. The ever present black leather jacket and jumper and jeans were now too large for the smaller frame of his new body.

In short he was what his previous self would have considered to be a pretty boy. When he grinned he revealed perfect straight and white teeth.

Rose hesitantly stepped forwards. Jack followed her uncertainly. She asked "Is that really you Doctor? Are you really the Doctor, the same man?"

The Doctor spoke "I am and I am not Rose." They noticed he spoke in a similar accent to Rose's new accent.

He added "I have a new body, a new accent and my voice sounds different and I have a different personality.

Some of my pervious personality traits have most likely changed. Certain quirks are not the same, but some still are. But I still remember everything my previous self had."

He added "I am yet to discover was has changed and what hasn't changed. It is apart of the regeneration process, I discover everything new and old as I go along."

He finished "the outside packaging is different, but what is on the inside is still as it was. I still have two hearts. I still love Jack, and I am still in love with you Rose, that has not changed in the least."

He asked "what exactly do I look like, am I ginger?" Jack snorted while Rose did not know weather to laugh or cry.

Jack came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her, noticing how overwhelmed she was.

He sighed as he felt her hearts beat through her back. He froze when he felt a second heart beat. He said uncertainty "is the gaining of two hearts apart of the new life the TARDIS gave Rose?"

Rose frowned and asked "what do you mean two hearts, I don't have two hearts? Last time I checked humans did not have two hearts, Time Lord's yes, human's no."

The Doctor cleared his throat "ah, but Rose, your no longer human, that is what bothers me. You gave up your humanity to save me, and you succeeded.

If it had not been for you I would be dead completely, and would have not regenerated. And Jack would have remained dead as well."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked clearly remorseful.  
"You should have never looked into the TARDIS it was far too dangerous. If the TARDIS had not changed your genetic biology, then you would have been dead."

He added "I would be willing to bet, if I was to take you to the medical bay right now, and scanned you, then the results would more then likely reveal you to be a Time Lady."

The Doctor suddenly stumbled and grabbed hold of the TARDIS console. Without thinking Rose grabbed hold of the Doctor in concern.

She frowned when the Doctor breathed out deeply and a golden mist floated from his mouth.

Jack said "alright you two, let get you both down to the medical bay. I want to know if you two are going to be ok."

The Doctor added "yeah I need to do some tests on all three of us before either I or Rose go and pass out. I grantee you before along we will both pass out. It is apart of the regeneration process.

I've done this nine times I'm number ten; my previous self obviously was number nine. This is Rose's first time it will be more difficult for her then for me."

Rose asked puzzled and more then a little nervous "you mean in order to save me the TARDIS turned me Gallifreyan?"

The Doctor nodded "well, that's the general gist of it. You've regenerated Rose. Not to the drastic degree that I just have, because the TARDIS made you like this, but I was born a Gallifreyan."

The Doctor suddenly doubled over and yelled **"AAAHHH"** if it had not been for Rose he would have hit the floor.

More of the golden mist left his mouth. The Doctor said with a slight edge of panic to his voice "we better get up to the medical bay before I completely past out."

He added "I'll be no good to anyone for unknown amounts of time once I pass out and the after effects of the regeneration take over me."

He finished "oh and Rose, word of advice, you already passed out once already, I had to carry you in here.

It won't be the last time either; at least until you get over the regeneration and your immune system stabilizes."

So the three friends made their way up to the medical bay. The TARDIS arranged it so the corridors were not like the usual maze that was considered normal on the TARDIS.

She knew that two of the three friends were at risk of passing out at any given moment. Jack just hopped neither of his friends passed out before they reached the medical bay.


	3. Three

A Time Lord And Lady

When they reached the medical bay, Rose and the Doctor had both released breaths full of the golden mist from earlier, they were both getting weaker.

Jack was starting to feel more then a little anxious to say the least. He was in the company of a recently regenerated Time Lord who looked just about ready to keel over.

Then on top of that Rose was now more then likely a newly created and regenerated Time Lady, who seemed to be about to follow her male counter parts example and keel over.

Once The Doctor had ran his sonic screwdriver over Jack's form, and discovered all was well with the ex- time agent. Apparently dieing and coming back to life hadn't seemed to have fazed him all that much.

The Doctor then did the same with Rose and sighed and nodded "yes, just as I suspected. The TARDIS had rearranged your entire biology. She has exchanged your human genes and D.N.A, and replaced them with Gallifreyan."

Rose sighed and asked "so you mean Jack was right, I really do have to hearts? And of course I am no longer human, meaning I'm now a member of your race, if not by default?"

The Doctor nodded and sat on the end of the bed and placed his face in his hands. He mumbled through his hands.

"I am so sorry Rose. I was supposed to keep you safe like I promised your mother that I would. But instead you end up giving up your humanity for me, and for that I hate my self."

It seemed that her personality had also changed to an extent. Previously she did not have a fiery temper. But apparently she did now, if what she did next was anything to go by.

She bolted off of the bed, revealing her new alien reflexes. She moved quicker then Jack thought possible.

She then walked up to the Doctor and raised her hand and slapped him across the face, making the slap that Jackie Tyler had given his previous incarnation, look and feel like a love tap.

The Doctor yelped and raised his hand to his abused cheek and growled **"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT FOR?"** his Scottish accent more pronounced in his indignant anger.

The Doctor never usually swore in less truly riled, no matter whatever incarnation he is at the time, especially not in English that is.

Rose growled back in an equally angry Scottish drawl "that my dear and idiotic Doctor was me slapping some well needed sense into that thick skull of yours."

She continued on "How dare you blame your self, and presume my own actions were any fault of yours. I did what I did, because I love you, I wanted you safe. I couldn't bear it if you were killed."

She went on "I told the TARDIS that I wanted you safe no matter what. That I didn't want you to be alone anymore, I told her I wanted to be with you for always. I guess she took me literately."

She sighed and told him "don't you ever dare blame your self, don't even think it. Can't you understand that I love you?"

She finished "I am still me; I may now be an alien, but just because I am no longer human, it dose not mean my humanity has gone. I have not entirely lost my humanity, I am still me, I still want to help save the world, I still care and I can still love."

She lowered her voice to an almost whisper "just because I am no longer human dose not mean that I still don't know how to act like one."

The Doctor saw the tears that were slowly streaming down her cheeks. He quickly took her into his arms and held her against him, and buried his face in her now longer red curls, as he shed a few tears of his own.

Jack smiled sadly, knowing things for a while weren't going to be easy. It was going to take time before the three of them managed to get back into the flow of things.

He suddenly grimaced having had a thought. "Ah, I hate to intrude and spoil such a tender moment here boys and girls, but what about your mum Rose? What are you going to tell her?"

The Doctor pulled away "Oh for crying out loud, somebody bloody kill me like right now, have mercy please" the Doctor exclaimed in a mixture of irritation and more then a little anxiety.

Rose looked like she was going to be sick, while Jack was caught between being terribly amused and sympathetic.

The Doctor began to pace, swearing in his own native language. Rose hissed something in the same language.

Far too caught up thinking of the different scenarios that could occur when she told her mum what had happened, that she did not notice she had cursed in an alien language?

Naturally the Doctor and Jack had. The Doctor raised an eye brow and smirked in amusement. While Jack was caught between amusement and wonder over what she could have possibly said.

Jack asked "Erm Rose since when can you speak an alien language?" The Doctor grinned manically "That dear Jack is not just any alien language that is Gallifreyan."

He explained "It appears when the TARDIS changed her genes and D.N.A it also gave her the ability to speak Gallifreyan, as she rightfully should."

He finished "She is a Gallifreyan, so why should she not be able to speak the language of her new ancestors?"

The Doctor asked Rose something in Gallifreyan, he grinned happily. She returned the grin and replied in kind.

Jack smiled at the sight the paired made holding a conversation that only they could understand. They both looked delighted, like someone who had discovered something new and something wonderful.

Jack hated to interrupt them but he knew they needed to discuss how they or at least Rose was planning to enlighten her mum to her new life.

"So how exactly are you going to tackle your mum Rose?" Rose grimaced and replied "there is only one thing for it, we will have to go to her and explain the situation, and hope she doesn't disown me and try to maim the Doctor."

Said Doctor snorted and replied cynically "wouldn't bloody put it passed her, she has never liked me and made no secret of that fact either."

He suddenly smiled brightly "I know" He said "how about we go for Christmas? It should be coming up in a day or so on earth in your time."

He added wistfully "Besides with it being Christmas and all, perhaps she'll excise some of that season cheer and good will and spare us."

He had smirked then and added dryly "But then again the likely hood of that ever coming to pass is as solid and less likely then me ever regenerating and ending up with ginger hair."

That did it Rose and Jack both doubled over and cracked up laughing loudly. Then with that both the Doctor and Rose pass out cold.

Jack winced as they both hit the floor, and watched as more of the golden mist floated up from their mouths and into the air.

He sighed and picked up Rose and placed her on one of the beds. He then lifted the Doctor, a much easier task then it would have been previously, seeing as the Doctor was lighter in his new form.

He placed the Doctor on the bed beside Rose, before he climbed into another bed next to the one they were on.

He was a sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	4. Four

A Time Lord And Lady

As soon as the Doctor and Rose had woken, the Doctor set the coordinates for Earth December 24th 2005. Both were still weak, and almost over come with the generation process completely.

Jack just hopped nothing happened on Earth that required the three of them to take care of. The Doctor and Rose could pass out again at a moments notice.

The Doctor and Rose were so tired and drained that neither had bothered to change their clothes they had worn the previous day.

Rose was still dressed in her jeans t shirt and the red jersey sweater from the day before. And the Doctor was still dressed in the leather jacket jeans and jump of his previous incarnation.

Both Jackie and Mickey heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS. Mickey quickly ran across the estate from the garage he had been working at. And Jackie opened her flat door and ran out, meeting Mickey half way.

They grabbed hold of each other for balance when they quickly ducked down when the TARDIS suddenly materialized and came pelting towards them, clearly out of control.

They watched as the TARDIS grazed against a building sending sparks flying all over the place.

Jackie and Mickey came running when the TARDIS finally landed with a huge crashing sound.

They watched as the TARDIS was opened, and a man they had never seen before staggered out wearing the Doctors clothes, and commented "Hello. Wait a tick, I know there is something I should have remember"

He paused and placed an arm around each of Jackie and Mickey's shoulders. "Ah right" he said "now I remember. Merry Christmas, yeah that's it."

He then promptly blacked out once more. Jackie and Mickey quickly caught him and held him up.

They looked slightly anxious when the TARDIS opened once more. To reveal someone they did recognise. It was Jack. And he was carrying Rose in his arms.

She for some strange reason unknown seemed to have blacked out again, when the Doctor did. It was as if they were connected in some way.

Mickey asked "Jack who is this?" he gestured to the now limp and unresponsive Doctor that they held up right.

Jack sighed and said "it's difficult to explain right now, but that I assure you, is the Doctor." He nodded at their looks of disbelief.

He added gesturing to Rose who still lay out cold in his arms. "And this is Rose. I understand she does not look entirely the way she did when you last saw her, but I promise you she is Rose."

He quickly finished "only the Doctor and Rose can truly explained what happened when they both come around again. But in the mean time we need to get them both inside out of the cold."

Both Jackie and Mickey nodded; clearly not pleased with the small amount of information they had been given so far.

They carried the Doctor as best as they could up to the flat, while Jack carried Rose with ease.

Once inside Jackie lead them into her bedroom, seeing as she had a double bed, and Rose did not in her old room.

Jack placed Rose on the bed and Jackie and Mickey followed suit with the Doctor. Jack said "make sure they remain close together.

From what I've seen since yesterday when this first happened. They seemed to pass out on and off at the same time as each other."

He added "it seems that the closer they are the faster they tend to recover, it is as if they are some how connected to each and are drawing energy from the other."

Jackie and Mickey nodded once more. Mickey asked "what the hell happened to Rose and the Doctor?"

Jackie asked "how come my little girl and the Doctor look different, the Doctor especially, if he is who you say he is?"

Jack pinched the bridge if his nose and said "look, all that I can tell you, without going against Rose and the Doctor is that they have regenerated.

It is a part of who the Doctor is. But the TARDIS in order to stop Rose from dieing had to make some changes to Rose."

He quickly added "at the horrified looks he was getting from the other two. "Look I can't explain anything else to you; it is not my place to say. It is Rose and the Doctors.

We'll just have to wait until they wake. I will tell you this though, once this is over Rose will be fine."

He turned to Mickey "hey Mickey do you fancy coming out for a while, just to talk? I need to get out and clear my head. Rose and the Doctor will be just fine where they are."

Reluctantly Mickey nodded and followed Jack out of the bedroom. While Jackie stayed behind and took in her daughter, who did and did not look like her daughter, she could tell it was her Rose. But still the changes were definitely noticeable.


	5. Five

A Time Lord And Lady

Jack and Mickey walked along the cold and crowd cluttered streets. Streets that were covered in tall Christmas trees decorated beautifully, and other such magical looking Christmassy decorations.

Jack turned to discreetly gaze at Mickey as they walked along the side walk. He thought Mickey looked lovely, very cute indeed; he certainly would never consider throwing the dark skinned man out of his bed in a hurry.

Jack had always secretly held a soft spot for Mickey, ever since he met him that time with Rose and the previous Doctor.

It was a pity he thought to him self that Mickey did not swing that way. Sure Jack was more then your typical notorious play boy.

But with Mickey he felt that he could settle down. Even though he did not know Mickey well, but something's you just knew without second guessing.

Mickey unknowingly to Jack was also watching the handsome ex- time agent. He knew he was not gay, but he could not explain it. He felt an unexplainable attraction to the handsome man at his side.

He had only really begun to realise after he had first met Jack all of those months ago. At time he was far too clouded by the sight of Rose.

But over the pass couple of months, having not seen Rose, the ex- time agent would come to mind instead of Rose like usual.

Mickey had also noticed that since he met Jack he had started to notice not only women but men as well. He noticed things he never noticed before.

For example he noticed men tended to flirt more obviously then women did, or at least Jack did.

Mickey was suddenly startled when Jack grabbed his hand and made him duck before they began running as they were suddenly under attack from rapid gun fire.

Jack had continued to walk along with Mickey thinking about everything that had occurred in less then twenty four hours.

Jack suddenly noticed something red then brass from the corner of his eye. He quickly turned his gaze to his left, and felt his eyes widen, as several Santa's aimed brass musical instruments at him self and Mickey.

He grabbed Mickey's hand before ducking then running with Mickey as gun fire when flying in every direction.

They continued to run, as the sound of people running and screaming and just all general chaos surrounded them.

If Jack thought the situation couldn't get any worse, then something or someone came and bit him in the ass, proving him wrong. As the gun fire was suddenly combined with actual fire rapidly spitting out of the instruments in their direction.

He instantly noticed it was being deliberately aimed at him self and Mickey, and not anyone else.

They continued to sprint at break neck speed, until they were clear of the Santa's, only turning once to see a large Christmas tree land on one of the Santa's, flattening it in the process.


	6. Six

A Time Lord And Lady

When they got back to the flat Jackie was sitting in the kitchen with a cup of tea. She noticed both Jack and Mickey looked flushed and were out of breath, as if they had been running.

Mickey leaned over the counter in the breakfast area and panted out "bloody hell, we were just attacked by Santa's with brass trombones and trumpets, that fired bullets and flames at us."

Jackie looked at them both incredulously, as if they'd gone insane. She turned to Jack as he sat at the table opposite her and rested his forehead on the table top as he added "something is off, they were deliberately aiming at me and Mickey, and not any body else."

Mickey nodded his agreement "hell, the streets were packed with people doing last minute Christmas shopping. But we were the only two that those, wacko nut job Santa's were aiming at."

They all jumped and Jackie screamed startled when the front door suddenly exploded. They quickly got to their feet and went into the hall way to see what had happened.

They were all incredulous at the sight that met them. For there whirling around in a dangerous blur was a Christmas tree. Christmas trees had not seemed so lethal until that very moment.

They quickly bolted from the living room, running towards the bedroom where Rose and the Doctor were still out cold. The Christmas tree followed them the whole way.

It followed them tearing through a wall and several doors as it followed at a lethal speed.

Jack quickly ran over to the chair near the window and grabbed hold of the Doctors leather jacket and quickly took out the sonic screw driver.

He then placed the screw driver in the Doctors hand, and whispered something in the Doctors ear, just as the tree came whirling into the bedroom.

Before it reached any of the occupants in the room, the Doctor sprung to life as if he'd been given a shock. He then out stretched his hand with the sonic screwdriver in, and used it to turn the tree into dust, literately.

Rose stirred beside him and slowly sat up, blinking disorientated. She asked groggily and weakly. "What the hell is bloody going on here?"

Jackie and Mickey were stunned and goggled at the sound of her strong Scottish accent. The Doctor added in an equally strong Scottish accent "yes, good question Rose, I would very much like to know that my self."

Before anyone could answer, they both promptly passed out again. Jack rolled his eyes, he being used to it by now. He could hardly wait for the regeneration recovery process to be over.

Jack waved both Jackie and Mickey off, when he saw their concerned looks. He explained "don't worry, its only the regeneration recovery process taking over again. As soon as it's out of their systems, they won't constantly be passing out."

Jackie asked "what the fucking hell was that all about with the killer psycho Christmas tree? And why does my Rose and the Doctor both have Scottish accents?"

Mickey added "yeah, last time I bothered to check Rose had a London based accent, and I'm pretty dam sure the Doctor was sporting a Northern accent."

Jack answered "yeah and I'm pretty dam certain they regenerated less then twenty four hours ago. Regeneration changes you're entire appearance and also change certain personality quirks."

He continued when he saw they were listening "It gives you a new voice and accent. But you still maintain you memories from before the regeneration. Rose has gone under a less dramatic form of regeneration."

He went on after a pause "because the Doctors kind, they do this kind of thing, when their current body dies or is damaged beyond repair. It is apart of whom they are."

He finished "whilst Rose only ended up in the same situation by default because of the TARDIS." He sighed "her regeneration is only minor compared to the Doctors."

He gestured to the Doctor. "Like for example he looks like an entirely different person, which he is on the outside, but is the same on the inside where it counts."

He then gestured to Rose "but Rose on the other hand, you can still see it is her. Only her hair, colour style, and her eyes have changed colour.

Plus her cheek bones are higher and her nose his more pointed. And her skin appears slightly paler."

He went on "and of course her accent has changed and her voice sounds different. Plus it seems she has gained a temper, when she did not have one previously."

He smiled and shrugged "apart from that only a few others things have changed but you can't see those changes."

He shook his head and smiled apologetically "I can't tell you what they are, only that there major and important. Only Rose and the Doctor can tell you."


	7. Seven

**AN: I am sure the minister is aware the Doctor is an alien. But in regards to my plot, she does not know in my story. And the conversation at the end with the Doctor and the Minister will last longer and will be more detailed.**

A Time Lord And Lady

After they left the bedroom, Jack suggested they switch on the TV to see if the earlier events down town had been reported on the news.

They switched the TV on and switched the channels until they found a news channel. Jack paused and left the channel on when he found a news channel. They listened as the events from earlier on down town were mentioned.

Jackie screamed and the three of them jump back from the TV when the news caster was suddenly attacked by some kind of alien life form.

They suddenly had to grab hold of each other when the flat shook around them. They ducked when the window in the living room shattered.

Jack quickly detangled him self from the other two. He then went to the window and looked out.

He frowned when he noticed there was more glass on the pavement down below. More glass then the living room window had consisted of.

He turned to the others and told them "I'm going to go out and see what's going on." Mickey nodded and told him "I'm coming with you."

Jackie added "me to, I don't fancy being alone in here, especially after what we just saw." Jack nodded and gestured for them to follow him outside.

Once outside they noticed not only had Jackie's front window gone through, everyone's had also.

They suddenly looked up when they noticed many people were starting to leave their flats. Most were dressed in pyjamas.

They watched as said people began to walk towards a certain destination; they appeared to be in some kind of trance.

They weren't responding to their partners who were unaffected and were following them trying to stop them from going any further. But it was of no use, they continued on.

Jackie gasped as she looked up. Jack and Mickey followed her gaze. For there in the sky looming dauntingly over the estate was a huge space ship.

Jack groaned "ah fuck it. I don't believe it, of all times for there to be an alien invasion on Earth. And the Doctor and Rose aren't even conscious."

He glared balefully at the ship. And quickly made his way back up the stairs then into the flat, Jackie and Mickey followed him.

Jack told them "we cannot stay here; it is not safe, especially with the Doctor out of commission. We need to get both he and Rose onto the TARDIS right now."

The three of them headed for the bedroom, where the Doctor and Rose were still unconscious. They were dressed in pyjamas Jackie had put them in earlier on.

She had blushed like a school girl when she stripped the Doctor down to his under wear and then placed him in her boy friends pyjamas.

Jack said "quickly put some slippers on their feet in case they come to. Rose and the Doctor will surely piss and moan if there bared footed, no matter the circumstances"

So Jackie put her boy friends slippers on the Doctor and placed a pair of Roses old slippers she had left behind, on her feet.

Once that was done, Jackie and Mickey lifted the Doctor, Mickey taking most of the Doctors weight, while Jack scooped Rose up into his arms.

Jack then lead then outside. Jackie managed to reached out and close the flat door behind them. She then placed her keys in her track suit bottoms pocket.

They quickly as possible headed for the TARDIS that was parked near by thankfully, so they did not have far too go.

Jack struggled for a moment before he placed his key in the lock and opened the TARDIS. Once inside they placed Rose and the Doctor on the floor.

Mickey secured the door closed, while Jackie checked on Rose and the Doctor. And Jack was at the main console.

Jack suddenly swore loudly. Mickey and Jackie looked up questioningly at the irate ex- time agent.

Jack growled "the alien wanker's have jammed the TARDIS'S controls. We can't move. In short we're screwed thank you very much."

No sooner had he finished speaking the TARDIS'S engines started up. Jack frowned and said "I did not just switch the TARDIS'S engines on."

Mickey frowned "well if you didn't then who the bloody hell did?" Before Jack could answer, the TARDIS lurched forward violently. They had to grab hold of the nearest solid part of the TARDIS to remain up right and standing.

Suddenly the TARDIS door was flung open and two of the most butt assed ugliest creatures Jackie had ever seen pulled her and Jack and Mickey out of the TARDIS.

Thankfully Rose and the Doctor went unnoticed, they having been in the far corner of the TARDIS out of view.

When the others were dragged out side, they immediately noticed the Prime Minister Harriet Jones was also there, obviously having been taken as well.

Her male assistant was with her as well, and was translating what was being said by means of some high-tech translating device.

Jack turned on the charm trying to out smart their captors. It was of no use, his charm fell through.

Just as he and the others were starting to panic, they all turned when they heard the TARDIS'S door open.

Jack grinned like an idiot when the Doctor and Rose stepped out of the TARDIS in their pyjamas looking better then they had in hours.

For some reason or other, it appeared the Doctor and Rose was over the regeneration recovery process.

Unknown to Jack and the others, that the TARDIS had some how helped revive and clear up the worst of the regeneration process for the Doctor and Rose.

The Doctor asked with a sharp edge to his voice "did you miss us?" Rose looked decidedly amused and a little smug. She commented dryly "so what exactly did we miss here?"

It was then that the Prime minister, Jackie and Mickey joined Jack, smiling widely in relief. The Sycorax leader was livid.

The Minister was shocked to discover the Doctor was not the one she remembered, he in fact was younger, and extremely handsome if she did say so her self.

Then there was Rose, whom she remembered being blond brown eyed and with a London based accent.

But here she now stood with slightly different facial features, longer and red curly hair and green eyes, that could never be considered a shade she had seen any human with. And of course she was also sporting a Scottish accent.

What had happened to the Doctors young companion? She wondered. She nodded to the Doctor who nodded in return.

The Sycorax leader unleashed a deadly electrical based whip. He aimed it at the Doctor and Rose. The Doctor caught the whip, and snapped it in half over his raised knee.

So the Sycorax leader lunged at the Doctor and Rose, his sword drawn and ready for battle. The Doctor told Rose to go and check on the others while he dealt the with the Sycorax leader.

They both bolted out of the way and went in opposite directions when the Sycorax leader came at them at full speed.

Jackie hugged her daughter, while the Doctor ran further into the cave pissing off the Sycorax into a rage.

The Doctor quickly leaped and landed in near a large red rounded button. He slammed his hand down upon it.

The Sycorax was fuming. He had now lost the mind control over the people all over the world who were all standing on top of various buildings about to walk off of the roof. They all shook their heads disoriented and stepped back from the roofs edge.

The Sycorax raged and lunged at the Doctor, he ran and snagged the sword of one of the near by resident Sycorax's.

He then bent down on one knee the sword balanced in front of him, the Sycorax leader followed suit and mirrored his kneeling stance.

They then rose, and then they were off, swords clashing against each other as they rapidly moved around the cave.

The Doctor bolted needing more room and less people and aliens in his way. He ran until he saw a closed off opening. He spotted a button on the wall near by and slammed his hand against it.

A door began to raise the Doctor ducked under it and ran outside, the Sycorax followed close behind. The Doctor quickly noticed they were on a huge cliff.

Rose, Jack and Harriet were followed by Mickey and Jackie, as they all ran outside and stood near the entrance to the cave, watching the fight.

They continued on fighting, until the Sycorax leader knocked the Doctor off of his feet. The Doctor landed dangerously close to the edge.

The Sycorax brought his sword down before the Doctor could react, and chopped of his hand. The Doctor watch horrified as his hand felt with the sword several thousand feet below.

The Doctor kicked out tripping the Sycorax's feet from under him, making him land on his back hard.

The Doctor then stood, and lifted his handless arm and smirked as a new hand instantly grew back, some of the golden regeneration mist surrounding it for a few seconds in the process.

The Sycorax leader got his feet, making both the Doctor and Rose realise he was at a disadvantage, the Doctor had no sword, while the Sycorax leader did.

Rose acted fast, putting some of her new reflexes and strength to use. She elbowed one of the Sycorax's in the face before spinning around and sending a kick to his head, knocking him unconscious as he hit the floor.

She then snagged his sword and threw it to the Doctor who grinned and nodded in thanks and continued the fight.

Jackie and Mickey looked at Rose in amazement, while Jack grinned and nodded knowingly.

Mickey asked "where the hell did you learn to fight like that? You just totally took that creep out."

Rose smirked "courtesy of the Doctor in his previous incarnation. He taught me and Jack some martial arts."

They turned back to the fight that was still on going, but was just about reaching its peak. They watched as the Doctor spun on his heel and swung the sword in an arch, aiming dangerously close to the Sycorax's head, making him duck out of the way, in less lose his head.

They watched as he used the handle of the sword and smashed it with Gallifreyan force into the Sycorax's jaw.

He then ducked and used his foot to sweep the Sycorax's feet from under him, so he found him self on his back once more.

The Doctor threateningly held the swords blade to the Sycorax's throat and said in a dangerously calm voice.

"I want you gone, I want you to take your self and your friends and take your ship, and get the hell off of Earth. You have lost and more then out stayed your welcome."

He then removed the sword from the Sycorax's throat. He then turned on his heel and brought the sword down hard, burying the tip of the sword in the ground.

Rose and the others cheered and came running towards him. The Doctor turned to Rose and reached inside one of the pockets on the dressing gown he was wearing, and brought out an orange.

He frowned and asked "why exactly is there an orange in here? Does the owner of this" he plucked at the dressing gown "often carry food, fruit in particularly, in his night clothes?"

Rose laughed and smiled brightly and nodded "yeah, my mum's boy friend has been known to get hungry during the night, hence the orange in his dressing gown."

The Doctor and Rose faltered mid step when they heard the others gasp. Without turning around the Doctor sighed and threw the orange with extra force at a large red button in the middle of the wall opposite them.

The orange hit the button dead on target. This caused apart of the cliff to give away, sending the Sycorax leader off over the edge, and plunging to his death thousands of feet below."

The Doctor shook his head and commented "No second chances, especially not to the likes of him who don't deserve it or haven't earned it."

Everyone heard him say this, and knew how serious he was being. He meant all he said that much was evident.

The Doctor talked to the next in command of the Sycorax and agreed to get them to leave peacefully, as their leader had been defeated. Now that they realised the Doctor was not to be underestimated.

They dropped the Doctor and Rose along with the TARIDS and everyone else back on Earth.

Just as they were leaving and everyone was celebrating the Sycorax ship blew up. The Doctor and the others stared horrified.

The Doctors horror soon turned into rage. He turned on his heel and faced the Prime Minister who was just finishing with a phone call. It was obviously in concerns to the Sycorax's ship being blown up.

He glared teeth bared and spat out between clenched teeth. "What the bloody hell do you think your doing Prime Minister?"

He dragged a hand through his hair irritably as she replied "doing what was required." The Doctor looked ready to hit something or someone.

He growled out angrily "they were leaving, they were bloody leaving. Jesus Christ, you just committed genocide."

He riled "you doing that, it has just proven us to be no better then the Sycorax. What's next Prime Minister? Are you going to blow every alien life form up that tries to invade earth, or merely visits?"

He spat out sarcastically "well, congratulations Minister, you have just proven to the world that aliens exist, when in the past the unit has managed to cover up such invasions."

He sighed angrily "humans and Earth in general were not ready or equipped to deal with the fact we are truly not alone in the universe."

Harriet replied indignantly "not ready you say? Well I guess you as one of us is not ready either Doctor."

The Doctor snorted and replied cynically. "Why Prime minister that is where I believe you to be wrong, very wrong indeed."

He smirked "tell me Minister. Last time you saw me did I or did I not have a whole and entirely different body? You know bigger ears, bigger nose, and shorter hair. And oh yes and a Northern accent."

He smirked widened as her eyes widened in realisation. He went on "did you not just see the Sycorax leader cut off my hand?

Did you not watch it grow back within mere seconds?" He mockingly waved the hand in question in her face.

He smiled coldly and finished "such a wound would have surely killed me; I would have surly died from blood loss alone, if it had not been for the fact I am a nine hundred year-old alien, minister. Gallifreyan to be more precise" he added.

He raised an eye brow as she watched stunned as he turned on his heel with one last cold look in her direction.

He then walked over to Harriet's right hand man. He remove the ear piece from the younger mans ear, causing him to frown at the Doctor nervously.

The Doctor whispered for only him to hear. "Don't you think she looks tiered?" The younger mans frowned deepened, but he had no reply to give.

Harriet looked alarmed and called out "Doctor what did you say?" he merely ignored her and continued on head as if she hadn't even spoken.

Harriet turned to her assistant and asked frantically "what did he say, tell me?" The young man shrugged uncomfortably and replied "nothing, he didn't say anything."

The Doctor turned to the others and noticed they were staring at him stunned, or at least Jackie and Mickey were. Rose and Jack on the other hand were looking at him knowingly and worriedly.

The walked on a head ignoring Harriet as she screamed out **"DOCTOR WHAT DID YOU SAY?"** Not once did anyone of them bother to look back.

She murmured remorsefully "I'm sorry. She stood there continuing to watch until they were out of sight.

As the Doctor and others walked back to the flat, Jackie opened her mouth to question the Doctor, when he held up his hand stalling her.

"I promise I and Rose will tell you everything as soon as we've both changed and checked on the TARDIS."

Jackie nodded reluctantly. And then led Jack and Mickey back up to the flat, and called out over her shoulder.

"When you two are ready I'll have something resembling Christmas dinner ready." Rose and the Doctor nodded and made their way towards the TARDIS.


	8. Eight

A Time Lord And Lady

Once back inside the TARDIS the Doctor and Rose headed straight for the wardrobe room. They both needed a new look.

Rose realised the track suit bottoms, t shirts and hooded sweat shirts and trainers were just not going to do it for her anymore, that she knew for sure.

Rose could feel the Doctors temper still simmering just beyond the surface. She paused, and touched his arm and could feel the irritation coming off him in waves as if it were own.

She pulled her hand away as if she had been burnt. The Doctor sensed this, and froze as well. He closed his eyes when he realised what was happening.

He needed to be sure, so he thought hard seeing if Rose was able to pick up on his thoughts and his feelings as well.

He let his irritation show and thought **'you do realise Rose that the Minister is not playing with a full deck here, she is missing a more then a view chips.**

**The vast amounts of power she had gained over the past months since we last saved her, as gone to her head'**

He mentally felt Roses startled reaction and immediately knew the TARDIS had more then turned Rose Gallifreyan, she'd made her his life mate and bonded.

In order to strengthen their connection they had to be touching until they had been intimate with each other, fully sealing their bond.

What he had not told anyone not even Rose was that Gallifreyan's; they were fully capable telepathists. They could hear other people's thoughts.

But with bonded Gallifreyan's they could not only hear each others thoughts, they could also feel and predict each others emotions.

He explained to her as they looked through the wardrobe. "The TARDIS she not only turned you Gallifreyan, she also made it so you were my bonded and life mate."

Rose raised and eye brown and asked "what exactly does this bonding of ours entail?"

The Doctor explained "gives us the ability to communicate with each other telepathically, as I demonstrated moments before."

He added "it also gives us the ability to communicate with our emotions; it allows us to feel and predict how either of us is feeling."

Rose nodded "yeah I get that, which explains why I could feel your anger towards Harriet Jones earlier on, if it were my own emotions."

The Doctor suddenly looked slightly embarrassed as he told her. "Currently you were only able to feel and detect my emotions because I either allowed you to, or because we were touching or were close by to each other."

He continued at Rose's nod "but the bond will strength to the point where we will be able to tell without touching or making eye contact. We won't even have to be in the same room in order for it to work."

Rose smirked and asked "why do I get the impression that you are about to say but Doctor?" The Doctor blushed and replied "but, it can only truly be strengthened if we were to be "

He trailed off and glared as he caught the knowing smirk on Rose's face. He suddenly grinned mischievously and sent her a mental image of what he would love to do to her.

Rose cleared her throat and shifted uncomfortably, as the images he sent her had some very interesting side effects on certain lower regions.

The Doctor added "oh and by the way, please don't kick my ass, not that you could mind you, but there is something I never told either you or Jack."

He continued "well, I never mentioned that I could read both yours and Jack's thoughts, at any given moment. I can even see your dreams or nightmare whilst you sleep, in less I put up my mental shields."

The Doctor smirked at the look of horror that crossed Rose's face. He quickly added when he was hit almost full blast with her anger.

"If it makes you feel any better you now also have that ability as well. Come on Rose think of the fun you could have here."

He added with a shudder "oh and word of advice I don't highly recommend exploring Jack's mind all that often, trust me."

He added incredulously "honestly the man not only thinks and talks sex, he even thinks of it while he sleeps for Christ sake. He has got one sexually warped mind. I was afraid I'd been mentally scared for life."

Rose sniggered, she couldn't help it. She could not stay mad at the Doctor, even though she had every bloody right to be.

He was far too cute and adorable. She often wondered how a nine hundred year- old Time Lord could look like a puppy expecting to receive a good kicking.

She stepped forwards and wrapped her arms around his neck and the Doctor returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around her waist, with a content sigh.

She rested her fore head against his own, and let out her own little sigh of content, as he gently and playfully rubbed his nose against hers.

He gently brushed his lips against hers, and moaned happily as she deepened the kiss, covering his mouth with her own.

He pulled her closer wrapping his arms around her tighter and hungrily opening his mouth over hers and plunging his tongue inside to entwine were hers.

She laced her fingers through his messy hair and tugged it gently when he pulled away from her mouth and suckled on her ear lobe, making her whimper.

Rose sighed "we better stop, Mum is expecting us still, and we've still got to both find something new to wear. But I promise you this; we will definitely finish tonight what we've started."

The Doctor moaned almost mournfully, as he reluctantly pulled away with one last kiss to her mouth then her nose causing her to chuckle.

They then proceeded to go through the contents of the large walk in closet. Rose looked through the racks of clothes.

She continued to search, balking at the sight of a pink mini skirt, something she would have without a doubt worn before the regeneration.

The Doctor Chuckled as he weighed up two different suits. He commented affectionately "I take it your love of the colour pink has died a quick ugly and sudden death?"

Rose sniffed with disdain at the offending garment, or worse yet the offending colour. She commented "god, what was I thinking have an obsession with such a rancid coloured?"

The Doctor smirked and nodded knowingly "ah, yes. I know the feeling very well indeed." He continued at her look of silent enquiry.

"Well, during my stint as the sixth incarnation, I had a thing for ridiculously bright colours" he gestured to the brightly coloured patch work coat, close to where Rose was standing.

Rose had a look of sheer incredulous horror on her face. She pointed to the coat and asked; her disbelief evident. "You seriously wore that at one point in time?"

The Doctor snorted and nodded. He went on, grinning at her pained look. "You think that was bad? Well, in my fourth incarnation, I wore this ridiculously long scarf that would trail on the floor. People were constantly tripping over it."

He moved to the back of the wardrobe and returned with only the brown pinstripe suit having put the black one a side. He had also brought said infamous scarf with him.

Rose goggled before promptly ripping up in laughter, gasped out between laugher "oh god, it's completely and utterly outrageous."

The Doctor chuckled and winked. He shook his head and draped the scarf over one of the long poles holding the clothes up.

He turned back to the clothes rack looking for a coat, now that he had a suit, a tie and a shirt. He now needed a coat and shoes to finish.

He continued to look, while Rose picked up a pair of black combat boots, and smiled approvingly.

She grinned even wider when she spotted a pair of tight black jeans, said jeans a few minutes later, were followed by a tight deep purple silk spaghetti strapped tank top.

She then left the Doctor to his own devices and went to her bed room. She changed out of her old clothes. She slipped into the black jeans.

She noticed to her delight, that they were tight and hip hugging, practically like a second skin. They hugged her bottom and her hips nicely. They hung low on her hips, and made her legs seem longer.

She then pulled off her red hooded sweat shirt and her white t shirt, before replacing them with the silk tank top.

It clung to her in all the right places, leaving her entire stomach exposed. The colour looked wonderful and complimented her new fiery locks perfectly.

She took said fiery locks and placed them in a messy bun and left a few long curled strands to frame her face.

She then picked up the boots, and sat on the bed as she slipped into them before lacing them up. She wriggled her toes inside the boots marvelling at how comfortable and right they felt.

Just as she was finishing applying her make up, the Doctor entered her room without knocking. Why should he, it was his TARDIS and she was his mate after all, he figured?

She grinned when she saw what he was wearing she approved. He was wearing a white shirt under a brown pinstripe suit, with a dark almost black tie. And to finish the entire assemble, a long light brown overcoat, with black and white trainers.

She said "I like, I like it a lot. It is definitely you." He grinned and held up a long black leather duster. He opened it up to reveal the inside was made of scarlet silk.

He held it up for her to slip into he commented "I thought you might like to wear this as a tribute to my ninth incarnation. I assure you I would really love that."

Rose allowed him to help her put the long coat on, smiling at him lovingly over her shoulder. She placed a gentle kiss on his mouth before pulling away to examine her new and completed look in the mirror.

The duster reached her ankles and flared out behind her dramatically when she walked back towards the Doctor.

She beamed at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lovingly before resting her forehead against his and whispering "thank you, I love it, it works with my new clothes perfectly.

The Doctor pulled back and held her at arms length studying her new look and appearances. He nodded his approval "you look fantastic."

He fingered a curled lock and smiled and said "I love the new hair, you make a fantastic red head, and the curls are a definite added bonus."

He looked into her eyes and smiled gently "the TARDIS definitely knew what she was doing when she choose to give you that beautiful vibrant shade of green for eyes."

He grinned and called out mentally to the TARDIS **'thank you, you did good old girl'** the TARDIS returned the sentiment, letting him know how she approved of his new form, causing him to laugh.

Rose grinned, also having heard the entire exchange.


	9. Nine

A Time Lord And Lady

As they walked up the steps and stopped in front of the front door leading into the flat, which led to the unavoidable menace that was Jackie Tyler.

The Doctor asked more then a little hopefully "any chance of another alien invasion, you don't suppose?"

Rose snorted and rolled her eyes in exasperation "oh honestly Doctor it is just my mum." She smirked at the Doctor and shook her head.

The Doctor replied cynically "says the once human turned alien, say the alien who is about to make her very human mum very much aware of that not so little fact thank you very much."

Rose rolled her eyes once again and gave the Doctor a look of pure exasperation. She quipped sarcastically "geez, aren't you just full of sunshine."

The Doctor scowled "well excuse me if I'm not in a big hurry or just begging for a slap and a mental degrading and having your mum tempting to castrate me."

Rose hissed in annoyance and opened the door, practically dragging her resisting Mate. She winced when the Doctor let off an angry trade of curses in Gallifreyan, in her mind.

It was enough to make her blush; now she could understand exactly what his angry ranting meant, perfectly well.

When they entered her mum, Jack and Mickey were already sitting around the dinner table. Her mum had really out done her self within the short time she had to prepare something for dinner.

The Doctor asked her telepathically **'Rose can we please eat first before we tell her anything?'** He added **'at least then I don't have to worry and be paranoid over dinner, that your mum may have gone and poisoned me in revenge'**

Rose had to bite down on the wild urge to not crack up laughing. Although she did not stifle her laughter mentally, meaning he heard it.

Jack let out a wolf whistle and commented appreciatively "whoa do the two of you look good enough to eat. I love the new looks you've both got going on here."

The Doctor and Rose both smirked at Jack. They then took seats around the table, Rose next to her mother and the Doctor next to Rose. Jack was next to the Doctor and Mickey.

The Doctor was determined to keep more then a fare distance from Jackie Tyler, and Rose and Jack knew this. They had to stifle their smirks.

The dinner went well; the on going conversation was not half bad. But the Doctor and Rose, the Doctor especially made a point of avoiding the reason for their currently new appearances.

After dinner they knew there was no time left to stall it was, now or never do or die. The Doctor realised he'd rather die then do. He told Rose as much through their bond.

Rose was incredulous, as to how a nine hundred plus year-old Time Lord could be terrified of a human female. She even told him so. She was met by silence. He didn't need to answer; his dark expression told her all.

Rose turned to Jack and concentrated. His thoughts both amused her and shocked her beyond belief.

**'Wow the Doctor looks ready to kill something or to be more precise someone. Dam is the shit going to hit the fan. Oh yeah bring on the fire works, and bring on the pissed off knife welding mother in law.**

**I wonder if I ask nicely and make it worth his while Mickey might consider going in the bed room, to perhaps do a little exploring and forget he's not gay?'**

It was his grin and glazed over eyes that immediately told Rose exactly what kind of exploring Jack had in mind to do with Mickey.

Rose heard the Doctor try to stifle a snort beside her. She noticed he was looking straight at Jack then at Mickey.

They all turned to Jackie when she cleared her throat, and eyed both her daughter and the Doctor.

Jack could sense a storm brewing from a mile away he sighed and stood, ready to make his escape not wanting to be around when the shit hit the proverbial fan.

Before he could escape the Doctor growled "I swear that I will unleash everything that is unholy upon your human sex obsessed ass, if you even dare think of moving and escaping Captain."

Rose almost choked on her stifled hilarity when Jack froze and eyed the Doctor in wide eyed wonder and in more then a little surprise.

Jack sat back down near Mickey and shot Rose a look as if to say **'whoa what the hell?'** Rose cleared her throat before beginning.

"Ok. I suppose you mum and of course Mickey, are wanting too know the reason as to why my self and the Doctor have changed, the Doctor especially?"

She went on "well, after you and Mickey helped me open the main console on the TARDIS I looked into the TARDIS and she looked into me."

She sighed and stood and crouched low on her knees in front of her mum. "In short I took the entire time vortex into my self.

It took me over, and enabled me to see everything that ever was in the universe, everything that is and everything that ever could be."

She sighed and took her mothers hands in her own. Jackie startled at how cool they were; no human should ever have a body temperature that was that cool. And Jackie knew that much at least.

Rose nodded "yeah I'll get around to explaining that as well. But first of all I need to explain what caused that."

She went on "as I just said I took the entire time vortex into my self. Meaning in return for a short period of time, I was the most powerful being in the entire universe."

Rose turned to the Doctor who nodded and continued on from where Rose left off. "As Rose just said she ended up being the most powerful being in the universe."

He added wearily "But unfortunately no one was ever supposed to withstand such immense energy running throughout them, a human least of all."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and replied sadly, but with a hint of anger combined in his words, aimed at Rose.

"Because of this it was killing her, slowly and painfully, but surly killing her. She would without a doubt burned out from within, until there was nothing left."

Jackie placed a hand over her mouth a look of sheer horror upon her face, all colour having left her face entirely, leaving her looking sickly pale.

The Doctor went on his eyes closed the whole time, his head bowed low. "In order to stop her from dieing I took the time vortex from within her and took it into my self.

Not even I'm supposed have such direct contact with the vortex. And I'm a Time Lord for Christ sake."

Rose stood up straight and went and sat beside the Doctor once more, placing her hand comfortingly upon his shoulder, feeling relieved when he leaned into her and did not pull away.

"But unfortunately, I had had the vortex running within me for far too long before the Doctor removed it from me and took it into him self."

She nervously scrubbed a hand across the side of her face, dreading her mum's reaction to what she was going to reveal next.

"After the time vortex had been removed, the TARDIS must have realised it was far too late. The only way for me to survive is if she turned me Gallifreyan, and into a Time Lady. In other words turn me into an alien quite literately."

Her mother looked ready to explode her face had gone unimaginably scarlet in her rage. Rose held up a hand warning her with a glare. Jackie did not completely back down but she reluctantly stayed silent.

"I had to regenerate. It is a process the Doctors people had gone through in order to avoid dieing completely. That is how the Doctor is nine hundred years old and looks the way he does."

She went on "He was the last of his people. But now I am the second last of our people. They were blown up along with the planet Gallifrey, during the Time War."

She continued "The TARDIS changed and rearranged my D.N.A and genes. Hence the slight shift in my facial features, the colour of my eyes and my hair.

The change of accent and the sound of my voice, combined with certain changes in my personality that is just something added by the regeneration process."

She added "And Like all Gallifreyan's I have two hearts instead of just one. I have a heart on either side of my chest. Meaning I don't tier out as easily, my skin is cooler and slightly more paler then a human's."

She finished "I am stronger and faster because of my new alien D.N.A. I am also telepathic, meaning I can read your mind, I can also look into your dreams and nightmares, and see whatever you see."

Rose finished remaining silent. She turned to look at Mickey he looked stunned and was looking at her in awe and perhaps a little fear as well.

She looked Mickey in the eyes and told him telepathically, sending a soothing feeling with her words "do not fear me, I would never cause you any harm intentionally, I am still me, I am still Rose'

Mickey's eyes widened when he heard Rose's new voice and accent in his mind as if she was talking to him normally, even through her mouth was not moving.

Jack Startled slightly when the Doctor said lightly in his mind 'sorry I never mentioned I could read your mind and look into your dreams and nightmares. Besides your dreams were mainly based on sex and naked men and women'

Jack chuckled at hearing this and nodded to the Doctor, clearly showing his silent forgiveness.

They all jumped startled when Jackie suddenly jumped up out of her seat and threw her self at the Doctor and went to slap him around the face.

But this time he had been ready for her, he had been expecting it. He grabbed her wrist before it could connect with the side of his face, he applied enough pressure to not harm her but to show her and everyone else, that he was not going to sit and take her shit.

He hissed coldly "you got the chance to hit my ninth incarnation, but I assure you I sure as hell won't be allowing you such violent freedom against me."

He shoved her hand away and glared reproachfully at her, brown eyes narrowed dangerously.

Jackie howled enraged She lowered her voice and hissed with such venom, that even Jack and Mickey were stunned.

"You're nothing but a vile freak of nature that gets off upon on the **"YOU REVOLTING FREAK OF NATURE. HOW FUCKING, DARE YOU COME ALONG AND TURNED MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD INTO A FREAK NATURE LIKE YOUR SELF."**company of a young and pretty girl. You selfishly keep her around and use her to keep your self feeling alive."

She spat "you took my daughter away from me, and replaced her with something of your own creation to suit your own needs. You as good as killed my daughter."

Jackie was stunned when Rose suddenly jumped up faster then was humanly possible and back handed her across the face so hard her head was knocked to one side.

Rose bellowed **"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU. HOW FUCKING DARE YOU MAKE SURE VILE AND UNTRUTHFUL COMMENTS? YOUR FUCKING JELOUSCY IS POISONUS."**

She lowered her voice to an icy drawl "how dare you blame him for any of this. He left me behind in the first place to keep me safe."

She went on, beginning to pace "It is my fault for going against his wishes. I followed him without his consent or knowledge. I looked into the heart of the TARDIS of my own free will."

She went on her eyes filling with tears "I did it because I love him. Did it because I no longer wanted him to be alone, I wanted a life I could share with him. I was willing to do anything to keep him save, including giving up my own life in exchange for his own."

She continued "He gave up one of his regenerations for me, he died for me. And I know for a fact he would give his last remaining generations to save me. He loves me, that I know above all else."

She concluded by saying "Just because I am no longer human, does not mean I gave up my humanity.

Humanity is not just being human. It is the ability to love, to see past change and differences. It is the ability to care and to forgive."

She said "I am still Rose. I still have all of my memories. I still remember how you used to come and comfort me when I was a little girl, and would wake from a nightmare."

She turned way to face the broke window staring off into the distance. "I remember the time when I was nine, and I climbed that tree in order to get the cat down, and I ended up breaking my arm in the process."

She turned back to face Jackie who was looking guilty and remorseful. "I know that during every year, especially at Christmas time, you morn for and miss dad."

She said barely above a whisper "I remembered when you, I and Mickey carved our names into one of the huge oak trees down at the local park."

She revealed with big shiny tear filled green eyes "I never thought I would ever see the day that my own mother called me a freaky of nature. Or even yet, accused the man or in this case alien, I love of murdering me."

She then turned on her heel and left the living room and headed to her old room to collect everything she had left behind. She had no intentions of ever returning here if she could help it or had any say in the matter.

The Doctor slowly and wearily stood to his full height. He turned to Jackie, his voice lifeless and void of any emotion, no anger no hatred or sadness, just nothing at all.

"I refuse to stay here a moment longer. I refuse to stay where I am treated as if I am something vile you found on the bottom of your shoes. I am no freak; I am a Time Lord, the second last of my kind."

He then turned on his heel. He paused at the living room door "you are welcome to join my self, Rose and Jack in the TARDIS and travel with us Mickey, if you wish to do so."

Before he walked out of the door he called over his shoulder "Jack, tell Rose I shall see the both of you or in Mickey's case the three of you, back at the TARDIS that I have not left either of you behind."

As soon as Jackie heard the front door quietly close behind the Doctor she quickly ran from the living room and out the front door after the Doctor. She had to some how try and mend the damage she and her temper and big mouth had caused.

She called out "Doctor, wait, please wait." She thought for a moment that he would not stop, but he did reluctantly after moment or two.

He never bothered turning around to face her he merely asked with his back turned to her "What? What could you possibly want now Jackie? Have you not insult me enough and accused me of being a murder, for one night?"

Jackie slowly walked towards him and swallowed down on her own self pride. Knowing she had to apologise for what she had said.

"I'm sorry. I had no right to insult you like that. You are not a freak just because you had come from another planet, because you have two hearts."

She added "I should never have accused you of killing Rose. I said it out of anger and shock, jealousy and I guess also fear."

She went on as he slowly began to walk forward, she following him. "It is not every day that you tend to find out that your only daughter, your once human daughter, is now an alien with two hearts. Different coloured hair, eyes. And a different voice accent and personality and facial features."

She sighed "I let my big mouth run away with me out of fear and anger" she told him. She added "I now have lost my daughter because of my temper and stupidity."

The Doctor sighed. He realised Jackie was only acting how any mother would have. She was acting out fear over something she did not understand. Fear of something so complex, something that changed and permanently altered her only daughter.

They stopped when they reached the TARIDS. The Doctor, he paused for a moment. Before sighing wearily and taking out his key and opening the door. He gestured for Jackie to enter, who did so nervously.

Once inside the Doctor made a few adjustments on the main console before removing his brown overcoat and draping it over one of the railings, he then gesturing for Jackie to follow him.


	10. Ten

A Time Lord And Lady

The Doctor led her into one of the TARDIS'S many kitchens. In order to get to said kitchen they had to travel down at least four corridors.

Jackie asked incredulously "exactly how big is the TARDIS?" She added "and how does such space fit into a nineteen fifties police call box?"

The Doctor replied "alien technology that's how. I'm not human Jackie. I may talk act, look and walk like a human. But I assure you I am not."

He added "and to answer your first question, the TARDIS is boundless. I don't even think there is an actual end to where the TARDIS leads."

He explained as he filled the kettle before switching it on and taking out two mugs from the cupboard above his head.

"The TARDIS, she is as old as I am if not older. The TADRIS, she had been my one constant and true companion. You may just see her as a highly genius computer system. But I assure you she is so much more then that. I at times believe her to be alive in some sense."

He continued "for example. If you do something on board to piss off the TARDIS, she'll retaliate as if she were human."

He chuckled "I remember in my previous incarnation. I and Rose got into an argument; I can't honestly remember what it had been over. But it went on for days and I mean days. Jack was ready to throw us out of the nearest air lock."

He went on "in the end the TARDIS and Jack got so sick of it, they schemed against me and Rose.

The TARDIS she controls everything on this ship, including the hot water, used to make a cup tea with, and to take a shower.

In short the TARDIS would cut the water off entirely when I and Rose would tempt to either make a cup of tea or take a shower."

Jackie couldn't help but giggle, she could just about imagine such an event occurring. She asked "but what about Jack?"

The Doctor placed a tea bag in each mug and some milk just as the kettle clicked off. He told her "Jack he had none of the problems that me and Rose had to deal with.

He after all was in on it with the TARDIS. Meaning he had unlimited water supply to do with whatever he liked."

He finished "after two days of not being able to take a shower or make a cup of tea. I threatened to dismantle my own ship. I also threatened to throw Jack out of an air lock, without mercy."

He laughed "I think the TARDIS and Jack finally cracked. In the TARDIS'S case when Rose and I came in from a mission covered in alien sewage, and left trails of alien shit all the way up the corridors.

The TARDIS smelted offensive for days afterwards. The TARDIS, I guess did not appreciate smelling the way she had, even if she couldn't smell it."

He poured the water into both mugs and asked Jackie if she took sugar in her tea. At her nod he added the sugar to both mugs and stirred and removed the tea bags, before walking over to the table where Jackie was sitting, and placed a mug in front of her.

Jackie sipped her tea before asking "and what made Jack crack in the end?" The Doctor smirked behind his mug.

"Why of course the offensive stench. What else? The TARDIS could not smell it, but the floors were covered in it."

He grinned "but naturally Jack on the other hand could smell it, he could smell it every where either I or Rose went."

The Doctor chuckled "whilst those two were suffering in their own ways, like any fifty first century ex- time agent, and of course a highly sophisticated alien computer is able to."

He finished with a fond smile "but whilst they were doing that, I and Rose were re-bonding. Our friendship was growing and becoming even more solid and unbreakable."

He took a gulp of his tea and eyed, he supposed his mother in law, over the rim of his mug. Jackie shifted uncomfortably as the Doctor eyed her over the rim of his mug.

She cleared her throat and asked "answer me this at least" she took a deep breath "do you love my daughter, I mean truly love her?"

The Doctor replied without any hesitation "with both of my hearts and soul completely. I would allow the entire universe to implode if it meant she would always be by my side, and unharmed."

He finished off his tea in one last large gulp and added "she is my every thing. I gave up my life once to save her, and I'd do it again and again, if I had to, no matter what of consequences to my self."

Jackie was stunned, at the magnitude of his love for her daughter. It was boundless she realised.

She also realised he meant what he had said. He after all had already died once for her daughter, his new face and body were testament to that.

She asked him the second thing she wanted to desperately know "do you intend to marry my daughter, and have children with her?"

The Doctor sighed. While he was still not overly keen on being domestic, he did not find it as bothersome as his previous incarnation had.

He told her "My people are all dead, meaning I would be unable to marry her the Gallifreyan way. But I don't see why not in the human sense."

He nodded "so yes I would be willing, and having children with Rose that would be fantastic, a little girl with her smile and laugh. A little boy with my features and teeth." He chuckled at that last comment he made.

He suddenly sobered "look I realise how hard this must be for you. You're her mother; you gave her life, a human life.

Now that life has been altered drastically, altered in ways you can't begin to grasp, and that terrifies you, hence the anger and verbal lashing out, lashing out at nearest person, that person being me."

Jackie sighed "I can't help it, she is my only child. Rose's father was killed when she was just a baby. He and I never had the chance to have anymore children."

She covered her face with her hands "She like your self is now going to go on living for many hundreds of years to come, whilst I'll be left behind here to age and writher away to nothing, whilst she is still youthful and full of life."

The Doctor sighed when he saw the tears in Jackie's eyes, Rose's eyes. The Doctor nor had Jackie realised Rose, Jack and Mickey had been standing outside the kitchen and had heard everything.

Rose was shocked at what she heard. Her heart went out to her mum. She realised her mum had not meant what she had said, she had said it out of anger, but above all, out of fear, fear of being alone, and left behind to age and die.

Jack and Mickey exchanged looks with each other, whilst Rose sighed and opened the door to the kitchen and walked in.

Jackie jumped whilst the Doctor, he had realised his mate was there before she even opened the kitchen door. He could sense his mate any where, especially within the confinements of the TARDIS.

Rose noticed her mum had tears in her eyes and looked guilty, more so then Rose had ever seen before in her mum.

She bent over and wrapped her arms around her mum, as both she and her mum cried into each others arms. Seeking comfort in the only way a mother and her child could.

The Doctor smiled sadly and quietly left the kitchen, giving Rose and her mum some space to sort things out between them selves alone.

The Doctor shook his head when he saw both Jack and Mickey were standing out side the door. He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

He sighed "alright you two lets leave them alone and give them sometime to themselves to sort things out."

He turned to Mickey and grinned "ah, so you decided to join us after all. Good. You can have the room next door to Jack's. I'm sure Jack will show you to your room, and give you the guided tour."

Mickey nodded, and when his back was turned to both of Jack and the Doctor, the Doctor winked and smirked at Jack knowingly, who returned it with a grin.


	11. Eleven

A Time Lord And Lady

An hour later after they'd dropped Jackie off at her flat, with a promise to visit again soon, they found themselves in the TARDIS floating around in the vortex.

They decided to wait a few hours before exploring, or at least get a few hours sleep before hand.

They were after all in a time machine, time meant nothing, when you could easily go any where you pleased at any time of the year or day or month.

When the Doctor had told Rose his room was now also her room if she wanted it to be, she had acted as if she was not squealing in joy on the inside.

The Doctor knew other wise, he sensed her satisfaction, and knew her answer without her expressing it verbally.

Rose and the Doctor had every intention of finishing what they had started in the wardrobe room earlier on.

They excused themselves an hour before Jack or Mickey had gone to bed. When they had been out of sight and ear shot, the Doctor grabbed her and pinned her to a near by wall, and kissed her hungrily.

Meanwhile back in the console room, Jack smirked while Mickey looked slightly uncomfortable. He shifted slightly and looked up at Jack's smirking face.

Mickey knew just as much as Jack did, that Rose and the Doctor had not been tiered in the least. And were more then likely off some where getting to know each other even better, a hell of a lot better in fact.

Mickey expected to find him self seething with jealousy. But much to his surprise and puzzlement, that feeling never came.

He realised then and there as to why he no longer felt jealous, he realised he and Rose were never meant to be, that it were time to move on to something new, and hopefully better then before.

She was his friend and nothing more, and he was fine with that. He was happy to have her as a friend, and see her every day and travel with her.

Besides he had other things to explore, namely a certain gorgeous bi-sexual ex- con man and Time agent.

He looked up at Jack and felt something shift, he could not explain it. He had figured he was not gay. But now standing in front of Jack, and thinking back on things, he realised, that he might actually be wrong.

He thought back on how things between him self and Rose had not worked. He also thought back on the times he had not only eyed other women in the street, but men as well.

He had ignored it, it had confused him and he had had no idea how to deal with it. But now he knew other wise. Perhaps he was bi-sexual like Jack, and meeting Jack was what it took for him to realise that.

Mickey blushed as he noticed how Jack was eyeing him. He was eyeing him as if he were something highly edible and must be immediately sampled.

Before Mickey knew what had hit him, his mouth had been covered hungrily with Jack's. And in that instant he knew it not only felt right it was right and began to kiss him back.

Jack backed them both up, so they were leaning against the console. He pulled away breathing heavily and told Mickey. "Listen, we can either take this to my room, or we can call it a night, there is no pressure I swear."

Mickey thought for a moment, and only hesitated for moment or two, before replying "your room lets go to your room."

Jack nodded and then grinned, pleased. He then captured Mickey lips with his own, before leading him out of the main console room, and leading him down several corridors and around corners, before he reached his bedroom.

He then gestured for Mickey to enter before closing the door behind him. They had along night had head of them, and Jack intended to enjoy every second of it, showing Mickey the joys of sleeping with another man, in the process.

Meanwhile, the Doctor and Rose had arrived at the Doctor's and now also Rose's room. Once inside they began to hungrily kiss and remove each others clothes desperate to have contact with each others bare skin.

Rose whimpered as he suckled on her ear lobe, right where he had left off in the wardrobe room, as promised.

Once both were naked, the Doctor gently pushed her onto the bed. Rose rested against the pillows as a very naked and beautiful Doctor crawled up on his hand and knees.

Rose felt liquid heat suddenly begin to flow between her legs, as he moved with a sure cat like grace. She was turned on by the mere sight of him.

Rose moaned a low and long moan in the back of her throat when he kissed and nipped his way across her torso, before reaching her breasts.

He took the soft pink nipple into his mouth and suckled contently, swirling his tongue and pulling at the nipple with his teeth.

He then blew gently, making it harden completely and causing Rose to whimper when he repeat the process on her other breast.

She grabbed his head when he pulled away and grabbed his face between both of her hands, and pulled him forwards, before hungrily covering his mouth with her own. The Doctor happily complied and kissed her back just as hungrily.

Rose moaned and pulled away he suckled gently on her jaw, faltering for a brief moment as her small hand encircled his length, making him gasp, his teeth grazing her jaw gently.

The Doctor gasped his breath hot against her neck as he buried his face in her hair, as he gently thrust into her hand.

Rose dripped him tighter and began to stroke him faster and faster, as he thrust into her hand, moaning, panting breathing heavily.

When he felt as if he was going to go insane or quite possibly explode, he removed her hand. He gasped out in a deep husky voice, making his Scottish accent sound undeniably sexy.

"Rose I swear if you don't stop that. I'm going to lose it, when I'd much rather cum inside of you, compared to releasing my self in your hand."

Rose shivered and felt her self getting wetter by the second. She moaned and replied in an equally husky Scottish accent. "Oh god Doctor, I need you, I need you in me now."

The Doctor groaned at her words. How could he deny a request like that? He rearranged him self between her legs, before he guided him self to her opening. He then pushed his hips forwards until he was all the way inside of her.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and threw head back and groaned at the sensation of being so filled, it felt wonderful.

He on the other hand had to stay still and concentrate not cuming before he wanted to. Her tight hot wetness was doing unimaginable things to him.

He slowly started to rock against her, just loving the feeling of her surrounding him, all tight hot and wet.

He closed his eyes and bit his lower lip as she began to rock along with him. Soon it was not enough. He began to thrust in and out of her slowly.

He continued to thrust in and out in and out, over and over again. He moved his hips in a circular motion, changing his angle hitting her in that especial place that made her scream.

He continued thrust until she squeezed him in just the right way, setting off his release. She soon followed suit. The Doctor slumped against her spent and satisfied.

He then rolled over with the last of his strength, taking her with him, so he was lying on his back and she was laying on top of him her head resting on his chest.

She sighed, content as she listened to his double heart beat, soothing her and claming her until she nodded off to sleep.

He stayed awake for a while longer, just watching her sleep. Marvelling at her fiery red curls spread out over his bare chest, like a fiery halo.

The Doctor placed a kissed on top of her head gently before allowing sleep to claim him, her still wrapped securely in his arms where she belonged.

Mean while, Jack thrust into Mickey, or more like pounded into him over and over again. Both were close, flushed with arousal and slicked with sweat.

Mickey met him thrust for thrust. A few moments later Jack hit Mickey's prostate, sending him over the edge.

Mickey came with a yell. Jack soon joined him, yelling just as loudly as Mickey's inner walls dripped his length. They yelled their releases into each others mouths as they kissing hungrily and passionately.

Jack, he collapsed against Mickey, completely spent, and satisfied. He felt wonderful, more then wonderful. More then he had felt in a while. The sex was wonderful, he was pleased to discover.

He rolled over making Mickey gasped at the sensation of Jack pulling out of him. It felt strange, strange to feel another guy's length slipping out of his previously unexplored backside.

Mickey sounded breathless as well as incredulous "wow, I honestly had no idea it could feel that good, or be that good. Dam, have I been missing out, no doubt."

Jack chuckled and kissed Mickey's jaw gently. "I know what you mean. Don't get me wrong I've had brilliant sex in my time, with any race or species, it doesn't matter to me.

But it's been a while since I've enjoyed my self so much with another human being that could meet me more then half way."

Jack suddenly chuckled "was it just me, or could you also hear shouts and screams coming from down the hall? Shouts and screams that weren't our own?"

Mickey shook his head and replied "I guess the Doctor knows what he's doing in the sack, if the noise coming from Rose was anything to go by."

Jack laughed "well yeah, I suspect he does, nine hundred plus a few years, that is a hell of a long time to brush up on those good old seduction techniques."

Jack added "I bet if the ninth version of him self had he not held back, I'm sure he would have performed just as good, they are after all one in the same. How different could their knowledge and sexual appetites be, honestly?"

Mickey asked "do you miss his previous self? I never really got along with him. I'm sure we would have had it not been for the fact I was far too stupidly love sick for Rose. Then on top of that I swear he got a kick out of riling me by calling me Rickey the idiot."

Jack chuckled "yeah I guess I do miss him. But what I've discovered is that he may look different sound different and in some areas act differently."

He went on "But at end of the day, when it truly comes down to it. He has two hearts, and he still has all of the same knowledge up stairs" he pointed to his temple.

He finished "the outside packaging is not what matters, it is what is on the inside that is what matters the most."

Jack smirked as he turned over and lay on his back, tracing a finger along Mickey's hip bone. "You will know he is truly the Doctor when he starts insulting us humans and calling us stupid apes, it's only a matter of time."


	12. Twelve

A Time Lord And Lady

The next morning found the four sitting around the table in one of the many kitchens, eating toast with jam, or in the Jack's case Marmite.

Mickey winced as he sat down on the chair next to Jack and the Doctor. The Doctor smirked and fought down the wild urge to snigger knowingly.

Rose could feel the almost overwhelming amusement coming off her lover in waves, as he eyed Mickey.

Rose turned to Mickey and studied him, she watched as he winced as he moved to find a more comfortable position on the chair he was sitting in.

She frowned as she picked up her mug, as she continued to study him, concentrating on his thoughts.

She took a mouth full, and promptly choked on her tea and sprayed the other occupants at the table, at what she heard.

That did it, the Doctor lost it, and let loose. He threw his head back and roared with laughter, shaking violently, grabbing onto table for balance, in less full back wards out of his chair.

**'God my ass is killing me. But dam was it worth it, if it means a repeat of last night's events'**

What made Rose choke was the image she received of Jack pounding into Mickey, both screaming and panting.

Rose continued to choke. Jack had to hit on her back to preventing her from choking, as she was going bright red.

The Doctor was far too over come with mirth to notice, that his mate had been on the verge of choking.

As the Doctor calmed down to mere light chuckles, and wiped away the tears of mirth from his eyes and cheeks.

Jack asked puzzled, "Erm, ok what did I miss exactly? What was so funny to have you practically pissing your self with laughter? And Rose choking and spraying us with tea?"

Rose blushed while the Doctor grinned like a manic Cheshire cat. He asked "so how was last night? Obviously memorable if the fact Mickey is having problems sitting down without wincing mind you."

Mickey went the most horrible shade of red, as Jack smirked knowingly. Jack retorted "I could ask you the same question. Was last night any good?"

The Doctor smirked in reply and told him amusedly "well, I don't think I need to answer that, I'm sure you heard the activities coming from mine and Rose's room loud and clear."

Mickey he asked thoughtfully and more then a little curiously "do you all often talk about your sex lives over breakfast?"

He was answered with the other threes laughter. Rose replied through a chuckle "well of course what do you expected when you live with Jack, who is sex obsessed?"

Mickey smirked at Jack and raised an eye brow "obsessed you say? Now that I can believe from the way Rose or the Doctor tended to describe you."

He added "yeah I can really believe it. From the skill you displayed last night, you'd have to be obsessed to perform like the way you did. There probably isn't a second in a day when your not thinking of sex is there Jack?"

Jack grinned leeringly "I did not hear you complain last night when I was slipping-"he was interrupted by Rose, who told him in no uncertain terms, that if he finished that sentence she would inflicted a world of pain upon him.

This caused the Doctor and Mickey to snigger at the wounded puppy look he threw at Rose, who did not bat a mere eye lid.

The Doctor snorted "oh please. What makes you think she'll fall for the puppy dog eyes trick, when I as her mate and bonded can't even get away with that?"

Jack paused "I'm just simply irresistible." He paused "hold on a minute, did you just say mate and bonded, since when have the two of you been mated and bonded to each other?"

The Doctor replied "thanks to the TARDIS, ever since Rose has been changed. And of course last nights activities solidified and strengthened the bond completely."

Jack grinned and nodded happily, while Mickey asked thoughtfully "when you say bonded do you mean connected to each other in some way or other?"

The Doctor replied "we're connected in every single way possible to be connected; if I was to regenerate she would as well, and visa versa."

He added "I can read and feel her thoughts and emotions, and she can read and feel mine as well. We can also communicate telepathically with each other as well."

Jack frowned "when you said yesterday that you could read mine and Rose's thoughts and see our nightmares and dreams, could your previous self do it as well?"

The Doctor nodded "of course all Time Lords and Ladies could do it, Rose now included.

So I don't suggest you get on her bad side, seeing as with some practice and experience she will be able to pick any dream or nightmare you have and examine it fully."

He added with a smirk "my ninth incarnation would often feel the need to smack you stupid when all your dreams would be based completely on sexual encounters weather they were real or truly fantasies."

He added "that has not changed either; I also suffer the exact same urge. I'm exactly like my previous self when it comes to you and your sexual infested dreams thank you very much."

Rose and Mickey cackled madly at the sour and indignant expression upon Jack's handsome face.

Before he could retort with something embarrassingly insulting, the Doctor said "any way, I've decided I'm going to have the TARDIS take us to Barcelona."

Mickey asked puzzled "as in Barcelona the city?" The Doctor shook his head "no, as in Barcelona the planet, famous for its nose less dogs."

So after everyone had finished eating and were ready to begin a new adventure, the Doctor gave the TARDIS the coordinates for Barcelona.


	13. Thirteen

A Time Lord And Lady

As soon as the sound of the TARDIS'S engines ceased, the Doctor grinned at Mickey and said "Welcome to your first real adventure on the TARDIS.

Your encounter with the Slitheen's, that didn't count, it was on Earth, and this planet is definitely no planet Earth. You'll all know what I mean as soon as you see the actual planet.

He opened the doors with a grand sweeping gesture of his arms spread out wide and announced "and I give you Barcelona the planet, and not the city."

The others followed the Doctor out of the TARDIS. Rose gasped in awe of the beauty that met her. Even Jack and Mickey were in awe. It truly was a wondrous sight to behold.

A sapphire blue sky with streaks of silver and gold, the Earths light and clear blue skies and white fluffy like clouds had nothing on the enchanting beauty that was Barcelona.

The Doctor had landed the TARDIS near to an area that strongly resembled a huge beach that went on for miles.

The Sand was yellow, actual yellow, not the light brownish colour found on Earth. The calm waters of the sea were a clear dazzling purple. The two large red suns reflected upon the unpolluted substance.

Rose said in a breathy whisper "it's beautiful, so incredibly beautiful." The Doctor smiled lovingly at her.

He looked at his other companions who were yet to comment, who were merely content to taking in the breath taking beauty surrounding them.

They watched as several people all with pale golden tinted skin, with white almost silver hair, walk around the beach, or sun bathed, or enjoyed a swim in the calm and never fierce purple sea.

They noticed they were not the only human's or in the Doctor and Rose's case other alien beings. There were people with blue skin, green skin. There were even several humans as well.

They all grinned as they watched two small children chasing then being chased in return by a golden brown nose less dog.

Rose laughed in delight "oh wow, they really are nose less. Oh aren't they sweet?" The other three smiled at Rose's obvious delight. Something's obviously never changed and never would.

All in all they had a relaxing time. They walked on the beach, playfully messed around in the sea and ate blue ice cream.

Rose had laid on the sand resting against the Doctors chest, both of them laughing, as Jack dunked Mickey in the sea and Mickey had soon returned the favour, resulting in playful wrestling.

Whilst Jack and Mickey were messing around, and taking any given opportunity or excuse to touch each other.

The Doctor held Rose close as he lovingly kissed her, loving the feeling of contentment that washed over him, at having the woman he loved, who loved him in return, safe in his arms where she belonged.

It was as they were entering the TARDIS several hours later, that Rose, the Doctor and Jack realised that for the first time ever, that they had not had to run for their lives, it made a nice change, a really nice change.


	14. Fourteen

A Time Lord And Lady

Two days later, and a full twenty four hours of Mickey tempting to kill Jack later, the Doctor set the coordinates for their next adventure.

Mickey commented "where exactly are we going, not that I mind of course?" he added "please just don't take us some where Jack has an excuse to insult the natives."

Jack sighed "oh honestly, how hell was supposed to know that their species looked like that and weren't horribly disfigured due to a war?"

Rose snorted and said "well, in any case thanks to you, I really got a good bout of excise in since I changed."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and quipped sarcastically "oh yeah sure Jack, and the fact the children looked just like the adults only smaller. Do you really honestly think that the children would have also fought in a war?"

Jack winced and looked sheepish, as he realised the Doctor had a valid point there. He blushed slightly and shook his head holding his hands up in defeat.

Just as the Doctor gave Jack one last affectionately exasperated roll of his eyes, and was about to switch on the TARDIS'S engines, a loud piercing siren went off wailing, as a light on the main console flashed rapidly.

Mickey startled as he asked "what going on? Is there something the matter with the TARDIS?" The Doctor shook his head, his brows furrowed.

"It's a distress signal, someone is calling for help" the Doctor told him, as he checked the coordinates and the message that the TARDIS was picking up on.

The Doctor's frown deepened as he mumbled "no, it is not possible, it can not be." Rose placed a hand on her mates back in comfort and asked what was wrong, as he pressed a switch on the console.

The Doctor told Rose and the others "it is a distress signal, but it is not from another planet."

The others frowned. Jack asked "if it is not from another planet. Then where is it coming from then?"

The Doctor looked up at Jack and replied slowly, his voiced coloured with disbelief "it is not from another planet, the signal is coming from another dimension, a dimension and home to a race of gods and goddesses."

He added "a dimension just outside where Gallifreys main core had once been. They were never wiped out during the Time war, along with the other higher beings."

He explained "the time dimensions were always separate from the universe. Time, it works and moves differently in dimensions then it does in the universe."

Rose asked "and what does the natives of this dimension look like Doctor?" The Doctor and lovingly tugged on one of the long fiery curls framing Rose's face.

He told her "the women are slender and petite, and have high cheek bones and pointed noses a lot like your own, as well as the same shade of green eyes and fiery hair."

He kissed her nose and added "I guess when the TARDIS changed you; they were who she had in mind.

To give you the looks of a female time goddess says a lot about what the TARDIS thinks of you."

Rose blushed beautifully and mentally told the TARDIS **'wow you are full of surprises, I'm truly flattered old girl'**

The TARDIS replied **'to Theta you are a goddess, so I decided to give him a mate and bonded who looked like a goddess'**

Rose grinned and mouthed the word **'Theta'** to the Doctor who flushed embarrassedly and told her telepathically Rose beamed in delight, at the fact she now knew something new and **'Theta, that is my real name, or at least a shortened version of it'**personal about her very own Time Lord.

Jack asked "so what do the Time Gods look like if the Time Goddess's resemble Rose?" The Doctor smirked knowingly at Jack, while Mickey rolled his eyes.

The Doctor replied "they have raven hair and pale blue eyes. They are toned and slender and their skin is just like the females, as white as snow."

He finished "the Time gods and goddess's are some of the most beautiful life forms you will ever encounter. They look human, but they aren't. They have a life span of a Millennium times six."

Mickey choked out "you mean to tell me they have the life span of six thousand years?" the Doctor nodded.

He hit a switch and the room was suddenly filled with the sound of a rich and deep male voice.

"This is a call and plea of need to the nearest ship that receives this message. Your assistances is required, my people are in mortal danger. They are dieing, please help us." The message ended there.

The Doctor swallowed and said "there must be a paradox. Not only the Time Lords and Ladies have dealt with paradoxes. Time gods and goddess's have also been known to suffer the occasional paradox."

He finished "whenever they do, which is not all that often, they are usually worse then what us Gallifreyan's normally had dealt with."

He looked pale and sickly "if something has happened to endanger the time dimensions. Once they are destroyed, the entire universe will follow."

He explained when the others frowned "the universe and dimensions are connected in the smallest of ways, if one goes the other will surely follow."

He continued "The Time dimensions and universe is different to our own universe and time and space. As I mentioned, their time and space moves slower then ours. Where as they have dimensions, we don't, we have planets instead."

He went on "Thousands of years ago, the Time Lords and Ladies came to agreement with the gods and goddess's of Time."

He sighed and continued "they would leave the fate and the control of the universe to us Gallifreyan's, as it was what our powers and birth right were based on."

He concluded "and the Time gods and goddess's decided the fate and controlled all the dimensions. We never interfered with the dimensions and universe.

And they agreed to then never interfere with the workings of our planets and our version of the universe."

He shook his head "we all deal with time. But the difference between mine and Rose's kind and the time Gods and goddess's, is that we are alien, and they are superior higher beings."

The Doctor hit another switch and contacted the time god who had sent the signal a few moments later there was a brief crackling sound before the same male voice answered.

"Oh thank you, I'm so glad someone finally answered my call. Who may I ask has picked up on my signal?"

The Doctor replied "I am the Doctor. I am a Time Lord, the second last of my people. My mate and life bonded is the last of our kind."

He continued "your signal reached my TARDIS. My mate, and my two companions, who are both human can assist you, as soon as you explain what the problem is."

The god replied "ah a Time Lord and also Time Lady I presume. My people were under the impression your kind and planet had been destroyed in your Time War. It seems we were only partly correct, not all of you are dead."

He went on "we need your help. Our world is under attack. Our defences have been weakened. We have never received an attack of this magnitude."

He added "alien life forms from various planets from various parts of your universe have some how managed to rip a whole in time separating both universes and invade the time dimensions."

The Doctor felt a chill of dread run down his spine he commented, his voice like ice "if the time dimensions are destroyed, then it shall over lap with all of time and space and my planets and version of the universe."

The god replied "precisely Time Lord. Time and space was never meant to come into contact with the time dimensions.

There has always been an invisible line that has stopped aliens and higher beings from the time dimensions, crossing over into time and space and the whole of the universe."

The Doctor continued on from where the god left off, as he began to pace irritably. "If that hole in time is not refilled and sealed, then aliens and other such time travellers will have access to the dimensions and planets. And visa versa."

He cursed in Gallifreyan. He looked enraged "I will not allow our two different universes to collide, it would be disastrous. It would be the end of everything as both of our universes know it."

The Time God replied "I agree, and am not willing to allow such a catastrophic event to occur either."

The Doctor sighed "this is why our two races agreed all of those thousands of years ago, to leave time and space and our version of the universe and planets to the Time Lords, and the time Dimensions and your version of the universe to you Time gods."

The Doctor pinched the bridge of his nose and finished "the TARDIS, she should be able to slip through the hole that has been created. We'll be there as soon as we can, you have my word."

The Time god replied before disconnecting the signal "thank you, we are in debut to you, your mate and your companions if you succeed and prevent our two universes colliding. I await your arrival."


	15. Fifteen

A Time Lord And Lady

The Doctor hit several switches, that neither Rose nor Jack had ever seen him use before, until then. He then gave the coordinates that matched the distress signal, to the TARDIS.

The TARDIS'S engines then started up. Usually they would only have to wait mere seconds for them to arrive at their destination. But this time they had to wait a full minute.

The travelling process was worse then usual, the shaking and creaking sounds the TARDIS made were louder then usual, and she definitely sounded displeased.

And the fact even the Doctor had to hold onto the main console to remain up right and not be thrown half way over on to the other side of the TARDIS; was a sure testament to the fact they were experiencing more then a little turbulence.

When the TARDIS finally landed, it wasn't smooth nor gentle or silent either. The only reason Rose never went flying back wards on her arse was because she used all of her new alien strength to remain in place.

Unfortunately the same could not be said for Jack and Mickey, who both groaned, as they untangled them selves from around each other, where they had both landed and hard.

They would have more then a few nice and shiny bruises from that landing in particular. But in the end when all was said and done, it was just apart of another day in the TARDIS and travelling with the Doctor.

Rose asked "Doctor what took us so long and why was the landing so violent?" The Doctor sighed and grimaced as he stretched the kinks out of his back.

He replied "it took so long and was violent, because we travelled through the very core of the universe, which separates both versions of said universe. The fact someone or something has ripped a hole in the very core does not help matters either."

Jack and Mickey groaned. Jack rubbed his arm where he had landed hard on it. Mickey followed suit with his shoulder. Luckily they had not broken or pulled anything. They were just badly bruised.

Jack grumbled "how come you two were able to remain standing and escape getting bruised and battered to death?"

Rose replied "having alien strength tends to have many perks, being able to hold on tight for long periods of time helps."

The Doctor added "and the fact our skin is tougher then a human's also helps in the bruising and being battered around department."

Jack and Mickey glared as they stood and winced as they stretched before walking over to the Doctor and Rose.

The Doctor sighed and took deep breath then said "ok then, let's go and save the universes. Lets go and prove to those gods and goddess's that we are just as good as them, even if we don't all live six thousand years like they do."

He finished "Let us prove a Time Lord and his Lady and their human companions are just as good and capable." Rose raised and eye brow as she asked dryly.

"Doctor why do I get the impression I'm going to be subject to the Time Lord and God male boasting, mines bigger then yours syndrome?"

The Doctor sighed as he scowled "their race and the Gallifreyan's have always been similar. It was why we always clashed, and had to come to the agreement I told you of earlier on."

Jack smirked and quipped "in other words, both races would boast my ship is bigger then your ship, or we're more superior, and my ego his larger then yours."

The Doctor glared "I wouldn't go as far as to say that mind you." Mickey snorted "don't you mean Doctor, that you would go that far but are not about to admit to such a thing any time soon."

Rose grinned at the Doctors very black glare in Mickey's direction. She and the others in the room were suddenly and frightening reminded of the ninth Doctor.

If they ever doubt who he had been a matter of days ago, there sure as hell was no mistaking it now.

Jack, he grinned and quipped teasingly "well hello Doctor. Well boys and girls I do believe number ten has just exited the TARDIS, and number nine as entered. Yikes I have chills."

The Doctor dryly replied "ha, ha your killing me Jack, your almighty wit and sense of humour is killing me. Bravo captain."

He Rolled his eyes for good measures, before turning on his heel to wards the door, he called over his shoulder "well come along you lot, this problem went get solved by its self."

They sighed, already following him out of the door. Mentally preparing them selves for the up and coming battle, they knew it would likely turn ugly, didn't it always?


	16. Sixteen

A Time Lord And Lady

The Doctor opened the TARDIS doors. Rose and the others followed him out of the TARDIS. They each took in their surroundings.

Rose, Jack and Mickey all noticed the Doctor did not look as cocky as he normally did. Rose placed a hand on his arm.

She asked down their link** 'Doctor are you ok?'** The Doctor replied **'I'll be fine love. It is just that not even I've been here before. So naturally I'm just as clueless as either you Jack or Mickey'**

He added **'plus the planet of the Gods and Goddess of time greatly resembles how Gallifrey had been. Their sky is crimson, whilst Gallifreys was purple.**

**As you can see their grass is blue, ours was yellow. But our atmospheres are exactly the same. We can breathe just as easily as any God or Goddess would have been able to on Gallifrey'**

He spoke out aloud "no one from out universe had ever managed to enter into this one. Someone or something has deliberately punched a hole in the atmospheres core separating the two universes."

They turned when a male voice commented "you appeared to be correct Time Lord. For I and my people do not see any other explanation for these latest and unfortunate events to have occurred."

They all took in the sight that was the high in command time God and Goddess, just like Ramona had been elected president of Gallifrey.

They looked just as the Doctor had briefly descried them. The gods were sporting raven locks and shocking blue eyes and skin the colour of snow. With a killer toned body.

The Goddess at the Gods side greatly resembled Rose, with her straight spine length red hair that resembled fire. Her green, practically emerald eyes, her flawless snow white skin.

The male took in each of the new beings in front of him, and stopped at Rose. He commented wonderingly "you have regenerated. I believe your race had called it. You have regenerated to very strongly to resemble the females of this race, how remarkable."

Rose spoke up with a small smile "something tells me, none of your female members sound anything like my self, do they?"

Said female in question returned the smile and spoke up in a voice that had a British aristocratic lit to it. "No apparently not it seems."

Jack asked "I was wondering if you don't mind answering. But the time dimensions do they resemble the planets of the Doctors universe in any way at all?"

The God spoke up "very few members of our race have ever visited your universe. And that was before the time wars of your universe and way before the time Gods and Goddess came to the agreement with the Time Lords and Ladies of Gallifrey."

The Goddess continued "after the agreement was made, both races agreed that it would be best if neither race was to ever enter into either universe of that race in particular."

The Doctor finished "the ability was always there to only the Time Lords and Ladies. But just because we were the only race in the entire universe that had that ability, does not mean we were in any liberty to abuse that knowledge."

Rose asked "so frankly you are saying the Gods and Goddess's stayed out of the territory of the Lords and Ladies of time. And us Lord and Ladies stayed out of your territory?"

They both nodded. "And to answer your question, yes the time dimensions greatly resemble your planets, only time moves so much slower" the God informed them.

Jack asked "you mean like parallel? They are almost exactly a like only there are noticeable differences." The God nodded "that is correct."

The Doctor cleared his throat and asked "so tell me, do you have any idea what so ever as to whom or what could have busted that hole in the universes atmospheres core?"

The God spoke up "I and many of the elders sense that a ship or some kind of machine has been out of control and has more then likely crashed though then forced their way though."

The Doctor frowned and asked "and after crash landing the crew of said ship or machine has gone along and changed vital events or what not. Meaning they have caused a shit load of paradoxes."

The Doctors frown deepened as he added "but only a Time Lord or Lady could have done such a thing, no other being of any race could have caused such damage."

Rose commented and turned to the Doctor "but I was under the impression that we are the last of our kind. You don't suppose another Lord or Lady survived, do you and managed to prevent you from detecting their presence?"

The Doctor replied "the only members of my race who had been evil and deranged enough to have done this were The Master, The Rani and The Mistress."

He added with a shake of his head and a sigh "but all of them are long since gone. The Master was condemned by the elders of Gallifrey.

The Rani, she some how had ended up with a guilty conscious and she had fought in the time war and was exterminated by the Dalek's."

He finished "then there was The Mistress. I honestly can't remember if she fought in the war. Although I do remember her being a bloody coward, she always had others doing her dirty work. When the situation would get heated so to speak, she would turn and bolt."

Mickey spoke up for the first time and asked surprising the Doctor and Rose with his intelligent and very plausible question and theory.

"So your saying that this female member of your planet that went a bit fruity, you don't remember seeing her fight in the time war?"

Mickey frowned and asked "then who or what is to say she was even on the planet when it exploded? Like Rose said, she could be somehow disguising whatever it is you Time Lords and Ladies use to detect one of your own."

The Doctor gaped at Mickey and asked "it does sound logical I'll give you that. But answer me this, where the hell have you been hiding that brain of yours all of this time?"

He snorted "if you'd shown as much intelligence around my ninth incarnation, then mostly likely he or should I say I would have never have begun or continued to call you Rickey the idiot."

Rose smirked "yeah and the fact your previous self was darn right disgustingly jealous of any attention I received from the male gender."

The Doctor glared at her. "I was never jealous, don't insult me or presume to know something before you have proof Rose Tyler."

He huffed "besides Mickey is no threat to me, he is more then content with Jack. That is more then obvious thank you very much."

He cleared his throat and turned back to the God and Goddess who looked greatly amused to say the least.

The Doctor said "alright then. Now that we've discussed the possibilities of what or who could have caused this. What is the damage, what have been the consequences?"

The God replied putting his amusement a side for the time being. "A war zone has broken out. Creatures from your universe have caused chaos and mass destruction all over the dimensions."

The Goddess added "the elder's sense there is a greater power that is controlling them, that they are taking orders from someone more powerful then them."

The Doctor asked "can your elders sense any life signature for this mystery idiot?" The God shook his head and replied "no. none can be detected. It is as if someone or something is desperate to not reveal themselves or its self as of yet."

The Doctor nodded. He said "alright then. Please allow my mate and me along with our companions to get our selves settled before continuing to discuss a solution to this problem."

The goddess commented "you are all welcome to stay in the temple with me and my mate." The Doctor shook his head.

He replied "no thank you. In all due respect if there is a Time Lord or Lady that I am unable to detect; then I have no intentions what so ever of leaving my TARDIS unattended to, when anyone from my race could steal or corrupt my ship."

They both nodded the God replied "we understand perfectly. We shall meet for refreshments in an hour or so and discuss how we are going to find the culprit and stop them."

The Doctor nodded in agreement and led Rose, Jack and Mickey back inside of the TARDIS.


	17. Help please

**Does anyone think _The Time Lord and Time Ladyby isadora2arya_ is similar to my own story? Read chapters one to eleven on my own fic, a time lord and a lady. I don't want to cause any trouble, but I want to know if anyone else has noticed this. Or do you think it is just a coincidence? It is not completely like my own, the plot does have more then a few differences. But there are far too many similarities with my own for me to not wonder, I can't help it. Could someone please tell me if I am or I am not imagining things?**


End file.
